Vendetta
by PenguinXPanda
Summary: Kameron is a vampire hunter out for revenge from the famous dead dective, Chase Adams. Society thinks he's dead, but he's really a vampire now & He killed Kameron's mother.When Kameron finds him, what will she do? Kill him or fall for him? three-shot R&R!


In the year of 2008, Chase Adams was long dead, or so almost all of London thought. My name is Kameron, and Sherlock Holmes killed my mother because she was a threat to his power [They were both vampires.].. According to my father's reports, Holmes killed about 10 people on the 4th, 14th, and the 24th of each month, but after that Holmes is nowhere to be found. I swore to my mother on her death bed that I will kill Holmes for her, but before she could say anything- she died.

Unfortunately, this month there was a blue moon, which meant werewolves would be coming twice this month, but the full moon was only on the 4th so I'm in luck. Although I would have to kill a lot more than I originally planned but I don't care at all. I am a vampire slayer, but werewolves piss me off so get to kill them too. I really hate it when werewolves came and tried to take _my_ kill because I preferred to kill vampires by _myself._ I live a normal life, aside from vampire hunting. I go to school, I have a "loving" sister, and no friends. Not like I needed any, all I need is my scythe and I'll live.

My day started like this:

At school, a tall girl with short brown hair and a shirt too low (there wasn't anything there, awkward..) walked up to me seeming kind of nervous and scared. "Hey, I'm Mina. You're Kameron S-"Mina said with more confidence than she looked.

" Don't _even_ say my last name, Mary" I said louder in a cold tone.

"Yes, ma'm. And my name is Mina"

"Yeah, I heard you already!" I said sounding irritated. "I was talking to Mary who's sitting in the back talking to Laura."

"Oh…um, well I have to go now… bye!" Mina said in a scared voice and scurried over to Laura and Mary. _Jeez, _I thought. _Everyone in this school pisses me off._

Later during lunch, a blonde, perky girl came up to me, but something was strange about her. She _wasn't _afraid of me.

"Hi my name is Grace Alton, and I'm new here," The girl said sounding nervous. She had strawberry blonde locks, a few inches taller than me, and she had OH MY GOD boobies. Yes, they were humongous.

"What do you want?" I said in a fierce tone.

"Well, some of the other girls over there," Grace said pointing toward Laura, Mary, and Mina. "Said that you were lonely, and I don't have any friends… So can we be friends?" I swear to god that was one of the most emotional things that I have ever heard or felt in so many years. I wanted to cry. Just kidding! That line there, bullshit! I'm happy on my own- OH SHIT! SHE'S STARING AT ME!

But being the calm, cool, collected person I occasionally am I replied, "What's my name?"

"Kameron?"

"Yeah. Is this your first day here?"

"Yeah."

"The staff and students fear me. I can do what ever I want here. All of them fear me. Now, do you still want to be friends?"

"Yeah!" She said in a high-pitched voice. "So if I get in trouble you can help me!"

"Hey, I'm not your bodyga-"Then the bell just rang like a person screaming for help. "Bye, Grace."

"What? Where are you going?" Grace replied in utter shock.

"Like I said before everyone is afraid of me-"

"Well, I'm not!"

"Fine except you. Happy?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I can do whatever I want here, and the staff is too scared shitless of me do even do anything. Don't go with me-"

"Why?"

"Jeez, Grace will you just shut up?" I said, rubbing my head. She nodded. "They will expel you and not care. No one cares about you "

"Do you care?" she asked sadly. I just walked away, while Grace was screaming my name and crying. If I had answered, everyone will think that I actually have a heart, but then I'd have to make them believe that I don't have one and that would be a waste of my time. Oh, emotions.

* * *

><p>I walked to the local coffee shop where my older sister, Karen, worked as a barista. The place seemed busy but Karen seemed distracted by one of the male customers. He looked like Justin Beiber, but more like a pedophile.. hmm he's fugly. " Give me some ramen!" I said in a harsh voice<p>

"Huh? Oh Kameron, I don't have any ramen go home, I'm busy." Karen said sounding irritated. See, we're alike!

"With what?" I asked. "With sightseeing? Oh not anymore he left. Bye, you pedophile!"

"Kameron_!_" Karen said as I rushed out of the door. On the way home I heard a growl. I understand that you'd think that what was growling at me was a puppy, and you were right but partly because it was a werewolf puppy. They were a lot different from regular puppies because they were larger, stronger, and more viscous. If you saw, one just walk away.

The puppy's paw left leg was injured with a minor cut, but the puppy seemed to be whimpering in pain – I had no choice but to let it in. By taking in the puppy, I can kill werewolves on the full moon. I put out my hand and the puppy sniffed it, then licked it which showed that he would come with me. I thought.

"Come on, I'll fix your leg," I said in a soothing voice. Then the puppy barked somewhat happy and in pain, so I carried it to my house. Once we were home, I went to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth. Then after I cleaned the wound, I put on a bandage on it and on accident my jet black hair as long as a 9 month old baby, I pulled my hair from its paw. The puppy was tired and it was dead fish giving up its fight for water, so I picked it up and put it on Karen's bed. Then my dad came in from the front door.

"Kameron, are you home?" my father asked, seeming tired.

"Yeah, I found a puppy," I said.

"A real one?"

"No," I said as the dryer roared and scared my dad, but luckily the puppy did not wake up.

"Kameron, do you know how dangerous bringing that," my father said angrily and pointed at the puppy." I pray that you have a good reason for doing this.'

"Yeah, I do, it was injured," I said. He has to pay me back. " Don't worry dad, all werewolves know about their debts to people, I'll be fine," Or the ones that still have some sanity…

Then I went to my room and checked the calendar it was the 4th and time for Step 1 to begin.

Step 1 was a night where there was a full moon that I would kill a lot of werewolves because they got in the way of my plans, but I had to let Adams do whatever he liked. Adams would probably just kill and I couldn't do anything about it because my main goal was to kill as many werewolves as possible. Also, I needed the puppy to howl on a full moon because its howl could attract almost all of the werewolves in Downtown London. The puppy was the key to my vendetta.

It was 5:47 p.m. and at midnight ( or whenever the full moon comes) the puppy and I would go to the clock tower. The full moon was almost here, so I called the cab company and got my scythe, my tranquilizer gun, a handgun, and some extra ammunition. Then I was on my way to wake up the puppy, but when I was by Karen's room, I heard a horrified, high-pitched scream.

* * *

><p>So what do you think of it? Good, crappy , horrible, freakin' amazing? :D Please review!<p> 


End file.
